Sherlock Holmes and the Girl He Couldn't Escape
by Shadowstar13
Summary: Sherlock Holmes takes on a case where he suspects Irene Adler to be the killer of a young girl's older brother. But what he really needs to figure out is why the Woman has been targeting this girl ever since she was little. As Sherlock begins to have an emotional bond with the Girl, can he push aside his feelings and finish the case? Can he find the Woman before she finds the Girl.
1. Author's NoteUpdate

Authors Note!

I'm rewriting this story! Please don't get mad at me! I've been reading more of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's original Sherlock Holmes stories, and I want my writing to reflect his style. Of course mine will be modernized and reflect the show with Benedict Cumberbatch and Martin Freeman. Watch for the updated version!


	2. Chapter One

**A/N- Please ignore weird formating. My computer hates me me what you think! **

CHAPTER ONE  
Watson POV

My companion, Sherlock, and I sat at the breakfast table. Sherlock had stayed up all night working on a chemistry experiment and had reached a satisfactory result early that morning so he rewarded himself with a hearty breakfast. After eating, I finished dressing as Sherlock made himself a cup of tea. When I sat down in my armchair to read the morning paper Sherlock walked over to the window and looked out on the damp and gloomy Baker Street.  
"We're going to have a visitor." Sherlock said, stoically. "Caucasian, young, female. This should be interesting."

Just as he finished speaking, there was a knock on our door. Indeed, it was a young girl, no young woman. When she walked in, I heard a short breath from Sherlock. It almost seemed as though he recognized her. At first glance, she seemed familiar, but I couldn't quite place where I had seen her before. I guessed her to be about the age of 17-18 but taking a closer look at her I estimated her to be around the age of 20-22. She was gorgeous. I inspected her closely, very closely. I could feel Sherlock's eyes glaring at the back of my head. I turned around and mouthed: "What?" He raised his eyebrows at me. "You know what." His eyes told me.

I lowered my shoulders and turned back to the girl. She was short. Five ft, five in. She wore a black trench coat, covering a red dress. What was a fine lady, like herself doing wearing a red dress out on a gloomy, London day, visiting the likes of Sherlock Holmes? She had long, straight, shiny black hair which made her porcelain skin even paler. Bright green eyes shone with tears, and looked back and forth between me and my companion. She shifted from foot to foot and looked very distressed.

"Sherlock Holmes. Please have a seat. This is Dr. John Watson, my partner in justice." Sherlock said, and guided the girl to the empty armchair opposite of me. "Tell me your name, and you case."

"My name is Lillian Goodwyn. Last night my brother was killed. I went to Inspector Lestrade and he directed me to you given the specific details of my case." Sherlock raised an eyebrow.

"This promises to be interesting. Please, do continue."

"Last night was my 25th birthday." I startled. She couldn't possibly be 25! "Yes, yes I know. I don't look my age. Anyway, my brother Charlie, a friend of his, and I went to a pub. I'm a lightweight and didn't drink much, but Charlie and his friend were completely wasted after 3 hours. I helped them get home a little after midnight. We share a flat on Potter's Street."

"Wait, before you go on, what is the name of you friend?" I asked, pulling out my notebook and pencil.

"Caden. His name is Caden. Him and my brother, were partners. They've been together since high school. When we got back to the flat, Caden opened the door as I helped Charlie inside. Once Caden closed the door, a figure, dressed all in black wearing a white mask attacked us.  
She was hiding behind the door..."

"Wait, 'she'? Why do you say 'she'?" I asked.

"I haven't gotten to that part yet. Patience. She attacked us. Using a short dagger, she stabbed my brother, then jumped out an open window onto the fire escape. She stabbed Charlie right in the heart. I felt his pulse slow, and stop. I felt the heat leave his body. His life drained away in my arms. Caden was furious. As soon as the Woman jumped out the window Caden followed her. He went insane with anger. I haven't seen him since then. I called 999 and got an ambulance. Inspector Lestrade was on the scene soon after. While I was talking to Lestrade, my mobile went off. I got a text from a blocked number. It read 'FIND SHERLOCK- The Woman, and JM'"

A silence washed over the room. Sherlock and I exchanged glances. Moriarty and Irene Adler had joined forces. This was probably the worst combination ever...  
"Mr. Holmes? Dr. Watson? What's wrong? Who is this Woman and JM?" Lillian Goodwyn asked us.

"Old enemies of mine... The Woman is Irene Adler, JM is a man named Jim Moriety. But why would they team up? And why would they target your brother? And why would they direct you to me? You couldn't possibly be just a random victim. They never do anything by random.  
What's so special about you? Tell me... who are your parents?"

"I don't know. I've never met them. I'm Charlie's adopted sister. I was found on the doorstep of his parents' house when he was three. Wrapped up in a red and black blanket, i was barely two weeks old. They took me in and raised me as my own. There was a name tag on my blanket that told them my name was Lillian Goodwyn. Charlie's last name is Tide. Charlie Tide. Caden's last name is Sparrow. What do you make of this Mr. Holmes?"

"Please, just call me Sherlock. I think we have a very serious case on our hands. I'll call Lestrade and have him escort you to a hotel near here. I don't think it's safe for you to return home, and i want you near us in case anything happens." Sherlock said, picking up his mobile. While we waited for the inspector, a got to know Lillian a bit more.

"So you really are 25? I would have guessed no more than 21."

"Thank you, Dr. Watson…" Lillian said, shyly.

"Please, just call me John.'

"Thank you, John. I get that quite a lot actually. I've always looked younger than my age."

"Interesting. Are you going to University?"

"Yes, I'm studying physics there. I hope to be a Ph.D someday."

"Well, I hope you get it." I smiled at her, as Lestrade opened the door to the flat.

"It's good to see you again, Miss Goodwyn. I hope Sherlock hasn't been too rude to you." Lestrade joked. Lillian looked up at him in confusion.

"Why would he be rude to me?" She looked to me for an explanation.

"Sherlock has a bad habit of annoying his guests, and being rude to his clients. He's a sociopath, you see."

"Oh. Interesting. I would have never guessed." Lillian remarked awkwardly. She was getting fidgety and looked as if she couldn't wait to leave. Lestrade seemed to notice her nervousness too. After a short goodbye, he took her by the shoulders and led her downstairs to the cab that was waiting outside.

"Well Sherlock… What do you think of that? Irene Adler and Moriarty joining up together so it seems?"

"She' their daughter…" Sherlock said his voice monotone.

"Excuse me? How could she possibly be their daughter? She said she was 25!"

"She lied about her age. She's only 19. Couldn't you see the resemblance? She looks almost identical to the Woman."

"What? No she's not!"

"You don't know her as well as I do."

"What about her eyes then? If I remember correctly Irene Adler had blue eyes and Moriarty had brown eyes. Miss Lillian has green eyes."

"She was wearing colored contacts. I could see the outline of them around the irises. Brown eyes are dominant. I'll bet she has brown eyes. John, you were talking closely with her while waiting for Lestrade. How could you not notice she was wearing contacts?"

"Because I wasn't looking…"

"Exactly. You weren't observing. You like her so you don't want to admit it." I thought about what Sherlock said. It was true, I did like her. And I had thought she looked familiar. Maybe she was… No she couldn't possibly be.

"What about Moriarty. There was nothing to suggest that he is her father."

"The text message on her mobile. There is no other explanation on why those two would team up. It makes perfect sense."

"No, Sherlock. It doesn't"

"For me, it does."


End file.
